


Something Special

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cooking, First Time, Gen, QWG First Time Challenge, Sci-Ops Era, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz and Jemma's first time cooking together isn't what they expected.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38
Collections: QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besidemethewholedamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to the lovely @besidemethewholedamntime, the most amazing bean. I hope your day is as wonderful as you are! <3
> 
> As always, thanks to @blancasplayground for all of her help! <3 <3 <3
> 
> And I would just like to say that this fic is definitely about cooking, for the prompt First Time Cooking Together for the Quakerider Writers Guild First Time Challenge. So if you are thinking it's about something else, that's on you. :)

Their first time together wasn’t going anything like she’d expected. Fitz would have been up for anything, of course, but Jemma liked to think she had more refined tastes than to do something quick and messy just to get it out of the way. 

“But Jemma,” Fitz whined. “What’s wrong with just doing something simple? I thought you liked it.”

Jemma pursed her lips. “Of course I like it. But that isn’t the point.”

“What’s the point then?” 

Fitz looked honestly perplexed and she had to resist the urge to just give in. Doing it his way would certainly be easier, and get them both what they wanted sooner. 

“Tonight is the first time we’re doing this together. It should be special.”

Fitz face softened at her words. He did understand her it seemed. 

“Alright. We’ll do it your way.” He looked suddenly nervous, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “I don’t have as much, ah, experience with this as you do. So I’ll just follow your lead, yeah?”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Fitz.” She was more than thrilled that he was doing this with her. “I don’t care if you’ve never done it before. I’m sure you’ll be a natural.”

“Right. Just tell me if I’m doing something wrong.” He glanced around the room, tapping his fingers nervously. “Do you have…”

He gestured helplessly and she couldn’t help the smile spreading over her face. 

“Of course I do. I’m always prepared.”

* * *

Two hours later she was seriously reconsidering everything she’d said earlier. They were both a little sweaty and sticky, and her hair was falling in frizzled tendrils around her face and sticking to the back of her neck.

Things hadn’t gone smoothly at all. She glanced over at Fitz’s expression, his brow furrowed in frustration. 

“I’m sorry. This is terrible.” She finally gave up, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Let's just forget it. This isn’t working.”

Fitz sighed in relief. “Oh, thank god. I’m starving.”

His eyes drifted around the kitchen and he seemed to shrink back. Her eyes followed him and she sighed. The counters were covered with pans and bowls, the concoction on the stove was bubbling over, and there was an acrid smell drifting out the window they’d had to open after the smoke detector started its incessant beeping.

“I had no idea spag bol would be so difficult to make.” She could hear the slight tremor in her voice, but she had no way of stopping it. All of her dreams of having a home cooked meal their first night in their flat — their first night as adults out in the world, about to start their dream jobs at Sci-Ops — were crashing down around her feet. 

It had been a long day of moving boxes and unpacking and instead of relaxing and resting on the new-to-them couch in their living room — the couch that now looked incredibly inviting — they had a dirty kitchen and no food for all that effort. 

She turned up her smile to hide how brittle her nerves were. “I guess we should get this cleaned up.”

“I think you’ve done enough here, Simmons.” She opened her mouth to protest, but a look around the kitchen again made her snap her mouth shut. “Go put your feet up for a minute and I’ll make us some cheese toasties. We can clean this up after we get something to eat.”

He shooed her out of the kitchen and she took a quick detour to clean herself up before sinking into the couch. It was just as comfortable as it looked. By the time Fitz came to sit beside her, food in hand, she was feeling much calmer. 

“I’m sorry for ruining our first night in the flat.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” he said around a bite of food. “We got to cook together for the first time. And after this we’ll get to clean up the kitchen together.”

He smiled at her and his expression was enough for her to smile back at him. 

“So many firsts tonight.” She paused for a dramatic effect before adding, “Maybe I can see what you’ve been working on when you thought I wouldn’t notice?”

“Don’t press your luck. I’m not ready to show you that yet.” 

She knew it was a design for something he hoped to be able to dazzle their new boss with, but so far she hadn’t been able to convince him to show her. 

When they’d finished eating Fitz stood before reaching a hand down to pull her to her feet. “C’mon. Let’s get that kitchen cleaned up. And I think there’s still one more box left to unpack.”

“Thank you, Fitz,” she said quietly, knowing she was incredibly lucky to have Fitz in her life.

“I know you won’t let me sleep until it’s done, so this is just for my own well-being.”

He was teasing her so she just rolled her eyes. 

“I mean it. Dinner was a disaster. Trying to cook was clearly a mistake.” She shook her head when he tried to object. “No, it was. But you made it better.”

“As long as we’re together we’ll be just fine. And we can keep trying until we get it right. We won’t stop until it’s perfect for you.”

She launched herself into his arms for a hug and he patted her back awkwardly.

“I want you to be satisfied too.” She frowned a little bit. “Spag bol is your favorite after all.”

She released him and then turned to survey the mess on the counters. 

“Now let’s get this cleaned up. I have a big day planned for tomorrow. We’re going to take Sci-Ops by storm.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“No, not me. Us. We’re going to do it together.”

“Cool. Cool. Cool. You know I’m helping clean up either way, right?”

“I know. You wash, I’ll dry?”

As they settled into cleaning and arguing about what would happen on their first day at Sci-Ops, Jemma started to think that maybe their first time cooking together hadn’t been so bad after all. Everything was just perfect as long as they were together. And she’d meant what she’d said. Practice makes perfect. They’d just keep trying until they got it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my on tumblr @libbyweasley


End file.
